Fighting for my Love!
by Himegami356
Summary: What should I do? Should I fight for her? I love her too much for me to let go...


''Hey Rogue''

Rogue looked up to see who was calling out to him. ''What is it Sting?''

''You still haven't opened the envelope huh?'' Looking at the envelope placed at the table.

''No what should I do? I love her to much for me to let go, I don't want her to get married to that

guy'' Rogue said while remembering the day Mirajane gave him the invitation for her wedding.

''_Hi Rogue!'' Mirajane yelled_

''_Hey Mirajane! What is it?'' Rogue questioned _

''_Have you heard? I'm getting married. Here's the invitation to my wedding'' Mirajane handing him the invitation._

Rogue gulped as how much his heart broke after hearing her words.

'' _Congratulations to both of you! I didn't know he proposed to you'' Rogue muttered while struggling to smile at her._

''_You were on a long term mission when he proposed to me and you just came back yesterday. Also, thank you be sure to come since you're my best friend'' Mirajane said happily_

''_Sure, I just remembered I got something to do.'' Rogue whispered his heart shattered in a million of pieces, he can't stand to hear her words anymore._

''_Okay, sayonara'' Mirajane waved at him then smiled._

How Rogue wished to see her smile that smile that was only meant for him to see, not any other guy. How could she not notice that he loves her?

''Rogue I don't know what it feels like to be heartbroken, but only you know what's the right thing for you to do. I know how much you love her and I never seen you like this. You know it's not too late, the wedding will be in 2 days from now so make up your mind.'' Sting said to Rogue

''You're right, thanks Sting'' Rogue said looking up to his friend.

''You know Mirajane is lucky to have you.'' Sting said while walking away.

Rogue smiled at him.

''He's right only I know what to do'' He said to himself as he opened the envelope. After finishing reading the invitation he finally made up his mind.

THE DAY OF THE WEDDING

''Rogue!'' someone yelled from behind.

''Hey Natsu!'' he said emotionless

''You're an idiot!'' Natsu said mockingly

''What did you just say?'' Rogue said while trying to maintain his anger.

''I think you deserve Mirajane better than Freed'' Natsu said looking him in the eye.

''I know! I already know what to do.'' Rogue said while walking away.

Natsu just smiled.

The ceremony started the flower girls, ring-bearer, the bride's maid, the maid of honor and the other guest's entered. Rogue stared at Mirajane while she entered the church she was walking beside her brother Elfman. She wore a white long strapless gown with sequins, her hair was tied in a messy bun her bangs framing her face, the veil hiding a little of her face in Rogue's eyes she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

The ceremony proceeded the minister said to Freed ''Do you take this woman, whose hand hold you, to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Watching him in the crowd he takes a deep breath and said ''I do'' and the bowed his head down.

The minister said turned to Mirajane and said ''Do you take this man, whose hand hold you, to be your lawfully wedded husband?

I watched her as she looks to Freed, she opens her mouth to answer.

But now words came out. That's when I saw look at me, I know immediately what she meant.

I took a deep breath and raised my hand '' I object.''

The whole crowd looked at him, but he ignored them.

Rogue looked at Mirajane and said ''Mirajane I love you with all my heart, I have never shown this much affection to anyone. I am only a man of few words you know that. You know me better than anyone and you're the one who truly understands me. So please Mirajane don't marry him.''

Mirajane was on the verge of tears, how could she be foolish she knows she loves Rogue. But why did she say Yes when Freed proposed to her.

''Go, I know you love him.'' Freed looked at Mirajane seriously then let go of her hand.

''Thank you'' Mirajane said to Freed.

She walked towards Rogue and said ''you are really an idiot, you know that''

''I know, you too'' Rogue said

They both kissed passionately after they broke apart ''I love you'' they both said to each other.

The whole crowd applauded at the two. Elfman stepped forward and said ''Rogue I always knew you were the one for my Onee-chan, please take care of her.''

''I will'' Rogue replied then turned his attention to Freed and said ''I'm sorry but I'm taking her from you''

''I know make her happy, if you make her cry I will personally hunt you down.'' Freed said

Rogue and Mirajane looked at each other then ran outside the church, headed for their secret place.

''I love Rogue'' Mirajane said lovingly

''I love you too'' Rogue said

They both kissed each other passionately, both of them are really meant for each other.


End file.
